


Truly Magical

by shojobell



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019)
Genre: AU No Zodiac Curse, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, kyoru fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 10:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27849382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shojobell/pseuds/shojobell
Summary: Kyoru Hogwarts AU Fic
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Truly Magical

Tohru was nervous. She wasn't very good at potion-making. It required a lot of skill and measurements. Maybe, kinda similar to perhaps, cooking - which she felt more confident in. However, potion-making was a whole other thing to tackle. If you made one mistake the potion would be ruined. 

Her friend, Hana-chan, on the other hand, was very good at it. She was happy for her Ravenclaw friend. Tohru didn't want to cheat or ask for help, peering at her potions book and trying her best to follow the introductions written. 

"Miss Honda?" Yuki, a friend she had made from the Slytherin house, comes out to stand beside her. "Do you need any help? This potion is very difficult to make and-"

"Ah, Yuki-kun! No! It's really okay." Tohru waves her hands. "I want to make this Amortenia potion on my own." 

He smiles, nodding. "Alright, if you say so Miss Honda. I'll just be over here if you do need anything." He walks off.

She really did want to do this without help, as much as she appreciated the offer. The Amortenia potion, she was told before they were set off to make it, was the most powerful love potion. It didn't actually create love but it would smell different according to want the smeller finds attractive. 

It makes her blush thinking about, curious to what she may smell if she were to get the potion right.

She also wondered what it would smell like to her fellow Hogwarts students. She takes a glance around the room, at those busily attempting to make their own. Her eyes fall upon an orange-haired boy in Gryffindor. Her heart flutters. 

His name is Kyo. And she's known him for a while now. She likes it when they sit together under the shade of a pine tree sometimes during lunch. They talk about their day, classes, whatever else comes to mind.

Sensing that someone was watching him, he looks up and meets her eye. Tohru blushes, glancing back down at her cauldron. She hastily adds the last ingredient to the potion, moonstone, and then begins to stir.

Much to her surprise, the potion begins to turn to a mother of pearl, and the spirals of steam rise out. 

The scent of pine trees wafts through the air around her. It reminds her of what she has often smelled when being around a certain someone.

_It smells just like.. him._

The sound of Haru, a follow Hufflepuff talking with Kyo temporarily distracts her from her thoughts. She glances back over at them.

"Hey, Kyon-Kyon, you're supposed to be potion-making not eyeing pretty girls." He teases, nudging Kyo's shoulder. His dark grey eyes shoot over in her direction and she flinches. Her face turns redder. 

Kyo glares at him. His face is so red it reaches the tips of his ears. "Shut up, Haru!"

"Um, Kyo?"

"What!"

"T-The potion!"

Kyo glances at the cauldron, the potion had turned into a color that wasn't a motherly pearl sheen. 

"Shit!" 

"Ahaha, so we've found ourselves a volunteer." Professor Shigure Sohma strolls up to their station, a smirk on his face. 

"What! You didn't say anything about that!" Kyo looks panicked, he looks ready to book it from the classroom. "It was a secret punishment!" The Professor laughs. Kyo looks ready to kill. 

Tohru's heart suddenly beats faster. Does that mean she'll get to know?? Did she want to know?? She fidgets worriedly. 

She watches as Professor Shigure takes Kyo by the upper arm leading him to the front of the class. "Mister Kyo Sohma here will demonstrate the power of the potion."

Everyone's eyes suddenly shift from their work to the front, a murmur of voices talking amongst themselves.

"This should be interesting." Says Uo, rolling up the sleeves of her shirt. 

"Quiet. But it is rather obvious." Hana-chan said.

"You're right," Uo laughs, "The best part though is getting carrots so flustered." 

"Alright, Kyo, tell me what you smell." Professor Shigure removes the lid to the cauldron on his desk. The spirals instantly swirl around Kyo.

He's turning redder, glaring at the Professor. 

"Go on, the class is waiting."

Kyo's eyes shift over to Tohru. She looks back with a baited breathe. His eyes turn away from her as he yells at the teacher again.

* * *

It was after class, the rest of the day went on slowly. Tohru was all too eager to find Kyo as soon as she could. She finds him in their spot underneath the tree. She walks up nervously. "Hi, Kyo-kun." 

He looks up at her. He doesn't say anything as she sits down beside him. She doesn't know where to start. "So, um, in potions today-"

"That freaking Shigure. He did that purpose to humiliate me." Kyo runs a hand in his orange hair. 

"Would it be bad to say... that I was curious to know?" Tohru bites on her bottom lip.

Kyo eyes her, reaching up to gently bonk her on the head. "You wanted me to be humiliated too, huh?" He teases.

"N-No! Of course not... I just.. " Tohru looks at her, reaching out to take his hand. "I like you, Kyo-kun.."

Kyo's face pinkens at her words. "You do?"

Tohru nods. "Yes! I..." She swallows. "I think I may even feel more than just like.."

"Tohru.."

His face comes closer to hers. Tohru's eyes widen at the closeness. They've never had their faces this close to each other.

"You want to know a secret?" He whispers. "What I smelled was your shampoo. It was all.. you." 

Tohru beams as wrapping her arms around his neck. She throws caution to the wind and kisses him.

He kisses her back, bringing her closer to him. Tohru is getting lost in the way his lips are moving across hers.

She pulls away, smiling. "That was.. truly magical"

Kyo snorts. 

"What?" She can't help a giggle escaping her lips. 

"Truly Magical? Really?"

"But it was, Kyo-kun! I've been wanting to kiss you for so long.." Tohru places her hand upon his cheek.

He smiles, "Want to do it again?"


End file.
